In a technical support and service environment, a multitude of concurrent customer support calls may be active at any given time. With the increase in number of concurrent calls, there is an increase need in personnel to handle each customer issue. Each of these support calls may require a support person to initiate a set of actions to be performed on a customer's device experiencing the issue or needing service. A customer may not have purchased or is not otherwise entitled to receive all of the services to address the issue. The support person may not be qualified or capable of providing all of the services to address the issue. Determining that a support person is qualified to perform the service and that the user is entitled to receive the service may degrade the timeliness and quality of the service.